


That's What Friends Are For

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:39:55
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen is in the middle of a bad break up. Jared is there for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my first Supernatural-related story. All concrit is appreciated. Thanks. =)

‘Damn what the hell did I DO!!!!!’

 

Jensen paced around Jared’s kitchen like a tiger in a cage. Jared, Jensen’s best friend, tried talking sense into the young man.

 

‘ Jens, you did nothing wrong,’ he said, his silky deep voice trying to calm his friend who was clearly almost hysterically distraught. Jensen was brutally dumped by a girl who had basically cashed in on his fame and stolen a good chunk of a joint bank account. Luckily he had the bulk of his money tied up in other things-a safety precaution every financially stable person does-but that was his ‘spending money’ account. Not that he didn’t have money left in there. It was more his pride that was wounded for what he thought was a stupid mistake.

 

‘You didn’t know she was a gold-digger Jens. No one did. And you know Misha’s pretty dead on when it comes to shit like that.’

 

Jensen sniffled and looked over at Jared and noticed the concerned look on his best friend’s face.

‘So you don’t hate me Jare?’ he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Jared shook his head and looked into Jensen‘s eyes, hazel into green.‘ No I don’t hate you. You made a choice that was right at the time, and it turned out she was a bitch. Not your fault, everyone goes through it one time or another, ok?’ 

 

Jensen looked at his best friend, a shy soft smile on his face. He went over to Jared and hugged him tightly. ‘Thanks man. I’m so glad I have you in my life.’

 

Jared hugged right back, just as tightly. He breathed in Jensen’s smell, a combination of soap, shaving cream and fresh air. Tears pricked his eyes as he thought of his best friend, his secret love, getting hurt.

‘That’s what friends are for Jens.’


End file.
